1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a circuit and a method for detecting working and resting states for an optical mouse; in particular, to a circuit and a method for detecting working and resting states for an optical mouse which can simplify the working mechanism for detecting working and resting states for an optical mouse.
2. Description of Related Art
As known in the common working principle of the optical mouse, in order to obtain the displacement data of the optical mouse and to detect the working and resting states of the optical mouse, a plurality of images must be captured by the light sensing element and then stored to be processed. Until they are processed and analyzed, the state of the optical mouse (the working state and the resting state) and the displacement data of the optical mouse cannot be learned.
Specifically speaking, traditionally, in order to detect the working and resting states for the optical mouse, it is essential to capture the full images and to optimize the captured images via the image spatial filters for determining the state of the optical mouse. Moreover, in the traditional way to detect the working and resting states for the optical mouse, a larger amount of memory is needed for storing the reference images and for the newly captured images to be processed.